Force
thumb|250px| La Force est une statistique primaire du système SPECIAL. La force mesure la puissance physique brute des personnages. Une force élevée est importante pour des personnages physiques. ''Fallout, ''Fallout 2 et Fallout Tactics Influe sur: Points d'impacts, Dommages en mêlée et Poids transportable La Force est principalement utilisée pour 2 mécaniques de jeu: le poids transportable et le maniement de certaines armes lourdes. *Chaque point de Force permet de transporter un poids de 25 livres (sauf dans le cas où vous avez choisi l'atout Gringalet, auquel cas, vous gagnez 15 livres par point). *Avec le minimum requis pour le maniement de votre arme, vous ne subissez pas le malus de précision avec cette arme. La Force peut être augmentée de façon permanente de 6 points tout au long de Fallout et Fallout 2. Le Buffout et le Jet augmentent aussi de façon temporaire votre Force. ''Fallout 3 '''Influe sur': compétence Armes de mêlée, Poids transportable et bonus de dégâts en mêlée. Façons d'augmenter la Force *La Poupée Vault-Tec de la Force se trouve dans la maison de Lucas Simms à Megaton. *La Force peut aussi être augmentée d'un point via l'aptitude Puissance formique obtenue en récompense de la quête Elles!. *L'aptitude Rage du Nerd!, qui vous donne une Force de 10 entre autres bonus lorsque votre vie descend en dessous de 20%. *L'aptitude Entraînement intense permet d'ajouter un point à sa Force. *La plupart des Superarmures donnent un bonus de +1 voire +2 Force, presque toujours assorti d'un malus équivalent en Agilité. Cependant il y a une perte nette de poids transportable car elles sont nettement plus lourdes que beaucoup d'autre armures. *Le Buffout donne aussi un court boost de +2 en Force. *La Bière donne un court boost de +1 Force. (La Gnôle et le Vin le donne aussi mais la Bière est moins chère). Ces deux bonus peuvent se cumuler mais ne peuvent pas se multiplier; on peut avoir +3 Force avec une Bière et un Buffout mais on ne peut pas prendre 2 Buffouts pour obtenir +4 Force. Cependant, le bonus +3 Force peut permettre de ramener quelques armures supplémentaires à la maison et peut-être faire 2 voyages si vous vous dépêchez. ''Fallout 76'' As with other Fallout 76 SPECIAL attributes, strength has a maximum of 15 but there are only 50 points split between the 7 attributes. Weight capacity without any strength is 150. Each point of strength increases carry weight by 5 and allows an additional point of strength perks to be used. The game starts with strength = 1 and carry capacity = 155. At strength = 12, carry capacity without perks is 150 + (12*5) = 210. Wearing a Power armor chassis overrides weight based on strength with a flat 205 carry capacity until the weight based on strength exceeds 205 at strength = 12. Aptitudes basées sur la Force * Petite ligue requiert 4 * Poing de fer requiert 4 * Reins d'acier requiert 5 de:Stärke en:Strength es:Fuerza hu:Strength ko:힘 nl:Kracht no:Strength pl:Siła pt:Força ru:Сила sv:Styrka uk:Сила zh:Strength Category:Statistiques primaires Catégorie:SPECIAL Catégorie:Statistiques primaires de Fallout 4 Catégorie:Statistiques primaires de Fallout 76